cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolutionary Marxist Movement of Philadelphia
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Ideology: Communist |- |'Updated' || May 16th,2006 |- |'Capital' || Philadelphia |- |'Official Languages' || None |- |'Government' • Revolutionary | The Council of the Revolution |- |'National Religion' •"Shinto" | |- |'Team' || Red |- |'Formation' | February 12th, 2006 |- |'National Strength' | 1,806.694 |- |'Area' • Total | 292.402 mile diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 2,499 Citizens 477 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Rouble |} ---- The Revolutionary Marxist Movement of Philadelphia (RMMP) is the name of the group in control of the People's Revolutionary Republic of Philadelphia (a nation which exists in the area formerly known as Philadelphia county, Pennsylvania) and its surrounding areas (Refered to by the party as 'RMMP Outlaying Territories', it includes most of the Ex-States of New Jersey and Deleware, aswell as a significant part of South-Eastern Pennsylvania). It is under the control of a single man only known as "Comrade Shane", one of the movements origional founders. General Information on the PRR of Philadelphia Banner of the PRR of Philadelphia ---- People ---- Population: 2,976 (as of May 15th, 2006) Age structure: 0-14 years: 20.4% 15-64 years: 67.2% 65 years and over: 12.5% Median age: total: 36.5 years male: 35.1 years female: 37.8 years (2006 est.) Population growth rate: 0.91% (2006 est.) Birth rate: 14.14 births/1,000 population (2006 est.) Death rate: 8.26 deaths/1,000 population (2006 est.) Net migration rate: 3.18 migrant(s)/1,000 population (2006 est.) Sex ratio: at birth: 1.05 male(s)/female under 15 years: 1.05 male(s)/female 15-64 years: 1 male(s)/female 65 years and over: 0.72 male(s)/female total population: 0.97 male(s)/female (2006 est.) Infant mortality rate: total: 6.43 deaths/1,000 live births male: 7.09 deaths/1,000 live births female: 5.74 deaths/1,000 live births (2006 est.) Life expectancy at birth: total population: 77.85 years male: 75.02 years female: 80.82 years (2006 est.) Total fertility rate: 2.09 children born/woman (2006 est.) HIV/AIDS - adult prevalence rate: 0.6% (2003 est.) HIV/AIDS - people living with HIV/AIDS: 16 (RMMP law states that thoose living with HIV/AIDS are to be deported) HIV/AIDS - deaths: NA Nationality: noun: Philadelphian(s) adjective: Philadelphian Ethnic groups: Europiean decent 81.7%, African decent 12.9%, Hispanic decent 4.2%, Asian decent 1%, Pacifican decent 0.2% (2006 est.) Religions: Shinto 52%, Various Christian 24%, Baha'i Faith 2%, Jewish 1%, Muslim 1%, other 10%, none 10% (2006 est.) Languages: English 82.1%, Spanish 10.7%, other Indo-European 3.8%, Asian and Pacific island 2.7%, other 0.7% Literacy: definition: age 15 and over can read and write total population: 98% male: 98% female: 98% (2006 est.) ---- Government ---- Country name: conventional long form: The People's Revolutionary Republic of Philadelphia and RMMP Controled territories conventional short form: the People's Revolutionary Republic abbreviation: PRR or RMMP Government type: Benevolent, Marxist oriented Dictatorship Capital: Philadelphia Administrative divisions: 1 Republic and outlaying territories; Philadelphia, RMMP Controled Territories Independence: 12 Feburary 2006 (from United States) National holiday: Revolution day, 12 Feburary (2006) Constitution: 17 September 1787, effective 4 March 1789 (US Constitution still in use) Legal system: based on civil law system Suffrage: 16 years of age; universal Executive branch: chief of state: Revolutionary Leader "Comrade Shane" (since 2006); note - holds no official title, but is de facto chief of state head of government: Spokesperson Nursultan A. NAZARBAYEV (chairman of the Supreme Soviet of Kazakhstan from 22 February 1990, elected president of Kazakhstan 1 December 1991, choosen as RMMP Spokesperson 10 May 2006) cabinet: General People's Committee established by the Revolutionary Leader elections: NA (RMMP runs more as a military than a political party; no elections are held) Legislative branch: unicameral Regional Assembly Judicial branch: following the breakdown of the US government, most regions have reverted to local forms of conflict resolution, with a provision for appeal of all sentences Political parties and leaders: NA (Political parties banned by the RMMP) Political pressure groups and leaders: NA International organization participation: NPO Flag description: Sky blue background representing the endless sky and a gold sun with 32 rays soaring above a golden steppe eagle in the center; on the hoist side is a "national ornamentation" in gold ---- Economy ---- Economy - overview: Formerly a major port city and part of the heavily develpoed strip of cities running from New York City to Washington, DC. Following the collapse of the US government, oil was discovered under the Deleware river, solidifying this region as an economic power. Desalinisation plants were also constructed to produce fresh water, which was becoming increasingly difficult to find after 2005. Providing theese 2 resources, aswell as importing many others through its expancive harbors, the PRR of Philadelphia is an important economic power in its region. GDP (purchasing power parity): $53,000 (May 2006 est.) GDP (official exchange rate): $46,000 (May 2006 est.) GDP - per capita (PPP): $91.40 (May 2006 est.) GDP - composition by sector: agriculture: 1% services: 20.7% industry: 78.3% (2006 est.) Labor force: 2,100 (May 2006 est.) Labor force - by occupation: farming, forestry, and fishing 0.7%, manufacturing, extraction, transportation, and crafts 48.3%, managerial, professional, and technical 34.7%, other services 16.3% Unemployment rate: NA (compulsary employment for all able bodied citizens) Population below poverty line: .5% (2006 est.) Budget: revenues: $53,000 Daily (May 2006 est.) expenditures: $7,000 Daily (May 2006 est.) Agriculture - products: NA Industries: highly diversified and technologically advanced petroleum, steel, motor vehicles, aerospace, telecommunications, chemicals, electronics, food processing, consumer goods Industrial production growth rate: 3.2% (2006 est.) Electricity - production: ''' 3.892 million kWh (2006) '''Electricity - consumption: 3.656 million kWh (2006) Electricity - exports: 236,000 kWh (2006) Electricity - imports: NA Oil - production: 76,000 bbl/day (2005 est.) Oil - consumption: 2003 bbl/day (2003 est.) Oil - exports: 73,997 bbl/day (2004) Oil - imports: NA Oil - proved reserves: 1.45 billion bbl (1 January 2006) Natural gas - production: 539,000 cu m (2006 est.) Natural gas - consumption: 633,000 cu m (2006 est.) Natural gas - exports: NA Natural gas - imports: 106,000 cu m (2006 est.) Natural gas - proved reserves: 1.02 million cu m (1 January 2006) Current account balance: $10,000 (May 2006 avarage) Exports - commodities: Fresh water, oil Exports - partners: Americas Unas, Tartaarus VII, Hechal, Penn, Ruski-Polonia (May 2006) Imports - commodities: Cattle, Gems, Gold, Iron, Lead, Lumber, Rubber, Spices, Wheat, Wine Imports - partners: Americas Unas, Tartaarus VII, Hechal, Penn, Ruski-Polonia (May 2006) Reserves of foreign exchange and gold: NA Debt - external: NA Economic aid - donor: NPO Currency (code): Philadelphian Rouble (RPR) ---- Military ---- Military branches: ''' Revolutionary Armed Forces of Philadelphia (RAFP), Revolutionary Armored Corps (RAC), Revolutionary Stratigic Forces (RSF). All branches of the military answer directly to Comrade Shane '''Military service age and obligation: 16 years of age (2006) Manpower available for military service: males age 18-49: 690 females age 18-49: 600 (2006 est.) Manpower fit for military service: males age 18-49: 620 females age 18-49: 540 (2006 est.) Manpower reaching military service age annually: males age 18-49: 6,300 females age 18-49: 6,300 (2006 est.) Military expenditures - dollar figure: $1,719 Daily (May 2006) Military expenditures - percent of GDP: 3% (May 2006) ---- International Disputes ---- Disputes - international: Various border disputes. Several governments claim ownership of northeastern Pennsylvania, however it is primarily the RMMP that administers theese areas. Refugees and internally displaced persons: refugees (country of origin): Arton (60) 'Illicit drugs: ' formerly largest herion entry point in the US, since Feburary 2006 most illegal trades have been destroyed by the RMMP; money-laundering center The People's Revolutionary Republic of Philadelphia ---- History of the RMMP The RMMP was founded on the 24th of December in 2004 when the Revolutionary Marxist Collective (RMC) and American People's Revolutionary Party (APRP) merged to form the largest Marxist oriented group in the tristate area. Although the RMC and APRP did not fully trust eachother, the deteriorating political situation in Philadelphia called for a single, united leftist front to be formed, and both groups recognised this. The origional leadership was based on the Leninist party model, but innital infighting between leaders of the RMMP central committee severly limited the movements operational capabilities. To queel the unrest within the leadership the only dual RMC-APRP member, Comrade Shane, was choosen as the first Chairman of the RMMP. Apart from sporadic details, little was known about Comrade Shane's past, even by longtime associates. The fact that he had many contacts in the police force led some to believe that he was a police informant, but his constant use of police contacts and information for both the RMC and APRP kept him in the good graces of most of the top leaders of both parties. ---- An image of Comrade Shane taken from his first address to the RMMP in April of 2006 Comrade Shanes appointent to the Chairmanship finally allowed the RMMP membership to relax; Shane was a loyal member of both the RMC and APRP so neither side felt threatened by his leadership. In hindsight, trusting Shane was a major mistake for the RMMP Central Committee members. Ignoring his police background was their biggest mistake of all; most of the RMMPCC members were excommunicated by the party as they were being arrested and charged with major crimes. By the time the remaining RMMPCC members realised what was going on, it was far too late. On the 6 month anniversary of the founding of the RMMP Comrade Shane announced the partys split from Leninism and the liquidation of the RMMPCC. In the reorganisation of the party structure Comrade Shane was named "Commander in Chief of the Revolution" although offically the titles of "Commander" and "Chairman" were still acceptable. There was no more CC to regulate his actions; Shane was now in full control of the RMMP. Throughout the rest of 2005 the RMMP underwent a nearly complete transformation from a political party to a civilian militia. Instead of picketing a buisness, the new RMMP simpally paid the owner a midnight visit in order to sway his opinions on whatever matter concerned the RMMP. Instead of banners and signs, RMMP members carried automatic weapons to protests. With the US economy collapsing and the city bankrupt, the local government could do nothing to stop the near daily RMMP military marches on Market st. The underfunded police department refused to arrest RMMP members as most of them were RMMP members themselves due to Comrade Shane having a background in the police force and thanks to RMMP militias assisting their fight against crime for free. By the time the traditional national powers collapsed and the Cybernations began to appear in early 2006, the RMMP was already basically in control of Philadelphia. RMMP leadership declared the People's Revolutionary Republic of Philadelphia in Feburary of 2006 and are currently the largest group to claim control over Philadelphia county and its immediate surroundings. After the PRR of Philadelphia was declared, the former RMMPCC members were realised from prison and invited to take up small leadership positions in the republic and its outlaying territories. All but 2 fled the People's Revolutionary Republic, citing the fact that Comrade Shane had stolen the RMMP from its founders. Comrade Shane, whos face was at the time unknown to the majority of the people under his control, issued a statement claiming the arrests of the RMMPCC were done for the good of Marxism as a whole. The public accepted this, recognising the advances the RMMP had already made, and the issue of the illegitimacy of the RMMP leadership was dropped. In its first international act, the RMMP applied for New Pacific Order membership. While innitally seeing the NPO as a foothold to be used as the RMMP became powerful, the RMMP leadership soon realised how valuable their NPO membership was, and fully committed to the alliance. In early April the RMMP experienced its first taste of war; a midnight raid by the nation of Arton supprised greenhorn RMMP forces, who innitally were beaten back. Upon learning of the attack, the RMMP leadership was furious. A cruise missile attack was followed by RMMP troops puching their way into Artonian territory. Upon learning that he attacked an NPO member, the leader of Arton, Mr. Die, declared an end to his campaign against the RMMP less than 24 hours after the first shots were fired. On April 17th the RMMP announced that its nuclear project was a success: the RMMP had control of a nuclear ICBM, housed in a silo next to their headquarters (The ex-Philadelphia City Hall building). ---- The nuclear silo as it appears today. Images taken from the 'REDSTAR-1' satellite. ---- May of 2006 brought even more advances to the People's Revolutionary Republic. During its first May day celebration, the RMMP announced the completeion of renovations and expancion of Philadelphias harbor. The new, modern harbor brought with it an increased trade capicity which made the People's Revolutionary Republic even more economically powerful. A week later, on May 7th, the RMMP made an unexpected announcement. In responce to criticism made by the international community, the RMMP ended its absolute control over media within the RMMP controled territories. It launched the Philadelphian Workers' Press, funded by the New Pacific Order. The PWP is not managed or funded by the RMMP, and while still bound by the RMMPs laws prohibiting slander against the party, the PWP is otherwise free to print any article of its choosing without being censored. On the same day, the RMMP announced the raising of its NPO flag in recognition of the NPOs assistance in bringing liberty to the workers of the People's Revolutionary Republic. In the same announcement, the new government seal was unveiled. 3 days later, the RMMP announced the choosing of its flag and its new spokesperson, Ex-Kazakh President Nursultan Nazarbayev. ---- RMMP Spokesperson Nursultan Nazarbayev 8 days later, on May 15th, the Philadelphian branch of the NPO alliance bank was opened in Philadelphia. The opening of the bank was a highly contraversal, yet welcomed event by the citizens of the People's Revolutionary Republic. While being a symbol of Capitalist control of the world ecomony, the alliance bank increased the standard of living for the workers of the People's Revolutionary Republic. The opening of the alliance bank saw the Philadelphian Rouble grow in value, resulting in an 8% increase in wages for every worker of the RMMP. Category: Nations Category:New Pacific Order